One Shots
by Bgarduno
Summary: Just some random one shots.
1. Chapter 1

After Spencer's date with Kelly she comes back home to apologize to Ashley for not believing Kelly wanted to be more then friends. Once she got home Ashley was waiting up and Spencer apologizes. Ashley and Spencer embraced in a hug that was soon broken up by Paula, who brought down bedding for Ashley. The girls said goodnight to each other, Spencer went to bed up stairs and waited for her mother to go to bed. As so as Spencer heard her mothers' door close she snuck door stairs to the living room where Ashley was sleeping. Ashley didn't know that Spencer snuck down, so she was leaving a message for her dad saying that she was going to spend the night at a friend's house. Spencer walked just as Ashley hung up the phone.

"Someone is sneaky." Spencer scolded.

"Uh… Yeah." Ashley blushed. She knew that she was so busted.

Spencer and Ashley sat on the couch, silently looking at each other.

"Ash, I need to tell that when I was out with Kelly all I could think about was you." Just as Spencer was saying that Ashley grabbed her hand.

"I have felt this since the first time that I met you Spence. That is why after I yelled at you on the first day I met you in the gym to apologize."

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand back and said "I'm glad you did." Then leaned in and lightly kissed Ashley.

Then Spencer's kiss became more passionate, she started licking the bottom of Ashley's lip begging for access. The second that Ashley felt Spencer wanting more she allowed access. There was no way that Ashley would every reject Spencer.

"Spence are you ok with this" Ashley said not wanting to break the kiss but also not wanting to ruin their friendship, just because of her stupid desires and fantasies.

"Um… yeah." Spencer said not wanting to break the kiss either.

Ashley firmly but tenderly pulled Spencer away. Spencer had a glazed look on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to do something that you will regret in the morning. I want you to be as sure as I am about this. You need to be sure, and love the person; this shouldn't just be a one night stand sort of thing. I love you too much to do this to you, so until you are really ready we aren't going to go any further."

Spencer sat still and completely perplexed at what she just heard._ Does Ash really love me more than just friendly love? How could I have completely missed that? I did feel on top of the world kissing her. Do I like her more than just a friend also?_

"Ash, you're right I'm not ready for this huge of a commitment yet, but I am ready to commit to you as a girlfriend. I love you as a friend but I think I might love you more than that, so I am ready to give us a shot."

They hugged and then Ashley playfully pulled Spencer towards her a fell back onto the couch. They laid there cuddling and kissing for a while.

"Spence are you still a virgin?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering?"

"That was a really private question for just wondering."

"Okay, I was just thinking about doing a documentary on first times and then entering it into the local film festival."

"Oh, okay, well I will think about answering that question, but for now I just want to lay here with you."

Spencer knew that she couldn't fall asleep otherwise her mom would walk in on them in the morning and who knows what would happen after that. So they just laid there kissing and cuddling until Ashley fell asleep, then Spencer sneaked back upstairs and fell asleep blissfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting on a Woman

"Spencer, baby, can we go yet?" Ashley whined

They had been at the mall all day, since it opened up until the present which was 8 o'clock at night. They had gone to every clothing store twice and were making their third rounds, trying to find a pant suit for Spencer's job interview the following day.

"How about you sit there, I'll just be a minute. The one that was in here is the one I like." Spencer then kissed Ashley's cheek and walked into the store. Ashley sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Your friend there looked a little more than just friendly." Said an old man as he sat down next to Ashley.

"Well she is my girlfriend, so I would hope that she would act a little more than friendly with me."

"Ha ha" the old man laughed, which kind of scared Ashley a little cause normally if she said that to any other old person they would take out their holy water, crosses or whatever religious stuff they had, then head for the hills. The old man saw the confusion that Ashley had on her face, "See the guy helping your girlfriend?"Ashley nodded, "well that is my husband of thirty years."

"Wow," Ashley said completely stunned, "congrats..?"

"Sean" the old man answered Ashley's question about his name.

"Ashley" she said, sticking her hand out to shake the old mans. Ashley sees Spencer and Sean's husband coming out of the store, both with bags in their hands that they didn't have before. "How do you do it for thirty years?" Ashley questioned Sean.

"Lots of patients, and waiting, but trust me the waiting is always worth it"

"What is worth it?" Spencer asked as she walked up to Ashley and Sean, with Sean's husband next to her.

"Nothing baby," Ashley says as she gives Spencer a kiss and holds her hand.

All of them sat around and talked for about half an hour then went their separate ways. Most of Ashley and Spencer's ride home was quiet until Spencer spoke. "What were you and Sean talking about?"

"Nothing, just some small talk," Ashley replied squeezing Spencer's hand as they pulled into their driveway.

Later that night Ashley was lying in bed with just a bra and boy shorts on, about to fall asleep because of Spencer dragging her around the mall all day, when Spencer came out of the bathroom completely naked. Spencer slowly walked towards Ashley; as Ashley was sitting up, now completely awake. Spencer climbed onto the bed giving Ashley a passionate and sensually slow kiss. When air became a problem they broke apart very hesitantly and lean their foreheads together.

"Wow" Ashley whispered "he was right, totally worth it." They went back to kissing and having an amazing night of sensual and passionate kisses and touches that neither wanted to end.


End file.
